A Lot Like Home
by TheSimplestLove
Summary: Embry was tired of being the bastard child. Leah was tired of being seen as the girl who would never get over Sam. So when they both finally had enough. She ran to Holllywood he left to New York. It's been years since either of them has been back. But when they both get invitations to Sam and Emily's wedding. Once reunited they start to feel for the first time like they're home.
1. Chapter 1

**Embry was tired of being the bastard child. Leah was tired of being the broken hearted, bitter girl that would never be over Sam Uley. So she ran to Los Angeles for college and he ran to New York both of them never vowing to come back. That is until they both get invites to the wedding of La Push' angels. Sam Uley and Emily Young herself, now they kind of don't have a choice. They both had a plan get in and get out. Falling in love with each other was never in the plan. **

Embry P.O.V

"Wow that snow is really coming down," Says the voice of my assistant and main man Nathan.

"Trust me you haven't seen a real snow fall till your spending it in Washing DC, that just stands for darn cold," I say laughing as I drink some of my coffee. Looking out from the glass window of the top floor of my office, that's right people Embry Call had an office. Owned his own office. Had one of the best Real Estate companies in the city of New York yeah I've come far, I ran far too. Far From Forks and even farther from La Push. When I was in middle school, I started to notice it. The stares, the whispers it didn't bother me too much I was kind of young. But I did ask my mom about it. Why was this happening to me why were people staring at me? She explained that it was because a long time ago she had a "Moment of indiscretion" where she slept with a married man. That's right people I was a moment of indiscretion and that stupid fucking town never let me forget it. It really started bothering me when I was in high school, when douche bags used it as a punch line to piss me off.

"_Yeah well your mom's a slut guess who's your daddy. I'm your daddy," _

Yeah if that line didn't get me suspended a bunch of times then I don't know what line did. I hated it, I hated that the town just assumed I would amount up to nothing because they all thought my mother raised me wrong. Then when I was in my first year of community college things started to get really bad. I didn't want to be at community college I wanted to be at NYU. One of my professors even went to such lengths as to call me a bastard child and the name stuck. The guys in the pack were taking weekends off to hang with their dads and my mother wouldn't give up any information on who my biological father was. This caused fights I was getting more and more pissed. With me and my mother on bad terms I had made the final decision. I was leaving that stupid town at the age of 19 and I was never going to fucking come back. It was ok the vampires and werewolves made up since that half human, half vampire freak thingy was born. There was really no major danger if you think about it. Which is why I got to leave so easily, and because I was so far I was disconnected from the back, I stopped phasing and to be honest I don't even know if I could anymore. It's been ten years. Yup I was 29 next year I would be the big 30. Not married, no kids and girlfriend and it didn't bother me a fucking bit.

I wasn't going to lie, being the CEO of one of the best real estate companies in the city had its perks. Let's start with the money. Obviously the money came with hard work but when you get that huge 45 million dollar pay check every year plus a 12 million dollar bonus. The work is nothing. I interned for some fat asshole after graduating NYU. The man put me through hell but I did it, then I started Call Industries. I worked hard those first couple of years too hard. But it paid off and today I'm proud to say that the kid they thought would never amount to anything amounted to a damn lot of millions. While their stuck buying second hand Ford Taurus' I was speeding in a Lamborghini. Payback was beautiful. I did get my mom down here a couple of times, but she didn't like it here my lifestyle was too "Flashy" and I didn't like it there in Forks. So we kept our contact to me putting a big amount of money in her account every month and an hour long conversation for every major holiday. She really wants me to come home but I just can't. I hate that place, I really do. Sometimes I missed the pack they were like brothers, but everybody was moving on I realized that. I couldn't just stick around and watch everyone find jobs outside the pack and find happiness. Maybe I went to extremes moving to a whole new zip code, but my situations were always different from everybody else'.

"Embry man you there?" Asks Nathan and I snap out of my thoughts looking at him. I laugh shaking my head.

"Sorry man," I say as I move from the window and go to sit behind my desk. Spinning in my chair but not before placing my coffee cup down.

"No problem this end of year work is really getting to everyone man. I was so out of it for so long last night I was reading a story my daughter typed call the crazy frog thinking it was an investment document. We're all exhausted," He says and I lean back in my chair laughing. Nathan was a 24 year old man with 5 year old twins and a wife. He loved his wife, his kids and was a hard worker. So I kept him around.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" he asks as he packs up his suitcase.

"Maybe I'll call Lola and jet off to Paris," I say wiggling my eyebrows. Lola was a fine piece of French ass that just loved to tell me how much she appreciated my hard work. She loves to help me unwind. Nathan rolls his eyes.

"No family? Not going to visit your mom?" He asks.

"No, left that damn town said I'd never go back. Best damn decision of my life," I say

"You small town lake Minnetonka kids are so overdramatic. Go visit your mom show up in that town and show everybody what a big shot you are. You need family man these little models your running around with won't fulfill you in life," He says. I touch my heart in mockery and he rolls his eyes throwing a wad of papers at me. I flip him the bird,

"Get out of here man. Enjoy Christmas and don't get your wife pregnant again till 2017 you bastard," I say laughing. He doubles over laughing too.

"Merry Christmas man, Can't make any promises… do something meaningful," He says giving me props and then walking out of the office. I sigh falling back into my chair closing my eyes and just letting my mind wander.

Flashback:

"_Embry! Embry for God sakes will you just talk to me!?" my mom screams after me chasing me down the stairs. _

"_I'm fine," I say shortly. _

"_Embry! Stop please! Where are you going why are you so angry!" My mother screams. I stop walking taking my hood off my head and looking at her. _

"_Who's my biological father mom?" I say not sugar coating anything. I've asked her this a million times only this is the first time I've ever been so… serious about it. She seems taken aback but speaks. _

"_What's bringing this on?" She asks. _

"_Dammit don't answer my question with a question!" I yell banging my hand against the kitchen table causing it to fall. She jumps a little. _

"_Embry… you know I can't tell you that," She says. I squint my eyes at her in anger. _

"_Yes you can! Who the fuck says not to did someone say you couldn't tell me!?" I ask. _

"_No," _

"_Than!" _

"_Embry tell me please tell me what brought this on," _

"_My professor and I had a disagreement on a paper and then she called me a bastard child," I say. My mom's hazel eyes fill with tears. _

"_Baby I'm so sorry," She says reaching out to touch me but I yank my hand back. _

"_I am so fucking done with all this bullshit. Tell me who my fucking father is!" _

"_No!"…. "Why don't you just admit that this is not the only reason your angry with me. Your just mad because your ashamed to have me as a mother," She says. He shakes his head. _

"_I'm not ashamed of you. I'm ashamed of what you did," _

"_So that's what you're going to do huh Embry. Walk around pissed off at the world over something you can't change?" She asks. _

"_But I can change it if you would just tell me who the bastard is! I don't want a relationship with him. I just need to know so I can tell him a few words. You have no idea how painful it is for me to walk around. People calling me names, guys making jokes about how you're a slut and there my father! Huh do you know what that feels like!" I scream at her. She stands there crying silently. I keep going. _

"_I hate my life right now and it's all his fault! He left me with some fucking genetic curse that's got me turning into a DOG do you know how scared I was when I first phased?… do you know how pissed I was when I figured out that the other guys had fathers that could help them through it? But I didn't I had to deal. I'm attending a crappy community college getting a degree that's going to go to waste because you don't really find jobs in real estate here in La Push. I'm stuck running through the woods protecting some fucking Rinky dink town where more than half the people hate me. For no reason!" I yell huffing and puffing trying not to phase. _

"_Embry… I'm sorry," She says helplessly. _

"_You have to admit growing up I didn't really ask for a lot," I say calmly she nods. _

"_You were a good kid," She says sniffling as she touches my cheek nodding. The tears still silently falling. _

"_I'm asking you for this though. I need you to give me this one thing," I ask. My mom bites her lip more tears falling. _

"_Embry… I won't do it. I'm sorry," I shake my head. _

"_Yeah well sorry isn't good enough mom. Forget this, forget this town, forget the pack, forget La Push forget, my father. I'm going to go," I say moving her hands from me and walking through the door. _

"_Go where?" She asks helplessly from where she's standing. _

"_NYU mom. They want me that school wants me and I know I'm smart enough to get in. I know over there that I'll at least get a fair shot because they don't know you. They won't penalize me for what you did all those years ago. I can't with these people anymore, I'm leaving this town and I can promise you I'm never coming back mom. I'm sorry," I say. _

"_Embry what am I supposed to do without you?" she asks. I turn around and look at her. _

"_You can come with me," I say to her but she shakes her head. "I didn't think so…mom I think we've had enough of each other anyway. You'll be fine," I say and then I leave the house and phase for what I know will be the last time. _

_End of flashback. _

RIING RIING RIING!

I jump out of my memory with the phone screaming bloody murder in my ears. I answer it annoyed.

"Embry Call," I answer professionally, I hear a laugh at the other end and some Christmas music. I raise my eyebrows. Who the fuck was this?

"Embry!? Embry man it's me,"

"Me? Who is me?" _And why are you calling my work number. How did you __**get**__ my work number. _

"You seriously don't know who it is?" the person sounds kind of hurt. I'm not phased I was just annoyed.

"If you don't tell me who this is I will hang up in 1…2…3-

"Uh no! it's Sam man," He says. I think I freeze for a second. Sam?

"Sam… Uley?"

"So you do know who I am?" He asks but not in a joking tone like a second ago. The music on his end has quieted down so I guess he went somewhere quiet.

"Um yeah," I say clearing my throat. "What's up man how'd you get my number?" I ask

"Well not from your mom that's for sure. She said you said not to give it to anyone," He says accusingly.

"I did," I say strongly.

"Didn't want to talk to us small folk anymore huh?" I roll my eyes.

"Nothing like that Sam, I just wanted all contact with La Push to be as small as possible. I wanted to be 100% focused on my goals,"

"And I guess the people in La Push were just holding you back?"

"Man did you call for a specific reason. I know it wasn't to catch up," I ask trying to change the subject.

"Oh! Right! Well man Emily and I are finally getting married," He says laughing.

"Really?" I say touching the back of my neck. Congratulations," I say. _I wonder how Leah Clearwater was holding up. Was she even still there. Probably wanted to crucify the shit out of them if it's the same Leah I know _

"Thanks man and Emily and I were talking… I know you haven't been here in ten years but we would really want you to come down for the wedding. It would mean the world to us," He says. I bang my head against the desk. NO FUCKING WAY WAS I DOING THAT SHIT!

"Uh man I don't know," I say. "I don't want to come off like a complete…asshole but um. I really don't think I should come back to that town," I say being completely honest with him. Sam sighs.

"Man there's a million things you shouldn't do and staying away from this town another year is not one of them. The guys miss you and so does your mom," he says.

"I speak to my mom-

"Three times a year? Embry it's not the same. Giving her money doesn't make up for losing her only son,"

"My mother and I have a very difficult relationship. When we're together in big doses it causes conflict ask my childhood," I say through gritted teeth.

"Embry stop punishing her because she won't tell you about your father,"

"Man if you don't want this conversation to go sour you won't mention my father,"

"Ok! Ok, I'm sorry," He says and I roll my eyes taking my I phone off the desk and looking at my calendar that was booked as a motherfucker. I felt tired just looking at all the shit I had to do.

"When's the wedding?" I ask.

"Three days after Christmas," He says. I look down at my calendar to see I'm booked all through the rest of the month.

"Alright man. I'll be there," I say knowing once I have to cancel my meetings I'll regret it.

"Thanks man you have no idea what this means to me and Em," He says.

"Yup," I say not really know what else to say as a silence falls over the phone.

"So uh… have you spoken to Leah at all these past couple of years?" he asks.

"No why?" I ask he sighs.

"Emily wants her to come to the wedding. But I swear she's harder to get a hold of then you are," He says stressed.

"Wait Leah's not in La Push?" I ask confused as I spin halfway in my chair.

"No she hasn't been for a while now. Left when she was 18," He says. I think about it and go back. That meant I was 22 yup I left La Push a long time before her departure. I remember growing up with Leah and her dating Sam. Even though she was four years younger than us, they dated for a long time before he pulled the imprinting nonsense on her cousin. If that didn't cause problems within the pack I don't know what did. The girl went into full on Harpy mode after it was horrible.

"Oh," I say not knowing what else to say. I knew that if it were up to Sam he would have chosen Leah. There was no hiding how much he loved that girl but I mean whatever.

"Yeah I hear she's modeling down there now. Getting paid good too," _Leah Clearwater a model? _But then again I had to remind myself. It's been a long time since I've seen anyone from La Push she wasn't a girl anymore she was a woman now. She probably changed a lot.

"Well uh sorry to hear about that man," I say.

"Don't worry about it. If it's the last thing I do I'm going to get everybody here for this wedding. This I can promise you," he says I raise an eyebrow.

"Well good luck to you man see you soon," I say just wanting to get off the fucking phone.

"Bye see you," He says and then he hangs up the phone. I just groan out loud banging my head against my chair wondering what the fuck I just got myself into.

Leah P.O.V

"Yes Francine I'm on my way I am on my way," I say annoyed rolling my eyes as I speed down the 401 in California. My agent demanding very rudely that I get to the Hilton Hotel quicker.

"Hurry up Leah this is going to be an even further step in your career," Is all she says before she hangs up. I just roll my eyes as I look at my assistant in the passenger side of the car. She just laughs.

"That woman needs a good vibrator," She says.

"Tell me about it," I agree still speeding.

"Leah slow down. Francine always exaggerates I'm sure they're not there. If they are they probably just got there,"

"Sarah this is Harpers Bazaar. They want me to sign a contract with them," I say like she should know how big this was for me.

"I know Leah I know," She says rolling her eyes multitasking. Typing on her cell phone as she goes over documents like a good little assistant.

"How was your important dinner with Matthew?" I ask and she squeals biting her lip.

"Oh it went perfect now that you mention it. I can finally tell you the news," She says biting her perfectly plump lip looking at me with her dough brown eyes.

"What's up?" I ask stepping on the gas.

"I'm finally pregnant," She says excitedly clapping her hands, I scream… loudly. She throws her head back.

"Oh my God! What? Where? How?" I keep asking as I speed my heart rate going down as I make my exit off the highway and I know I'm close to the hotel.

"I know I know right ok uh it was in the Bahamas we decided to try once more and it happened and I think you know how," She says rolling her eyes I laugh as I drive.

"Oh my God I am going to spoil that thing rotten," I say laughing as I pull up in front of the Hilton. I grab my Chanel purse and I don't even give the Valet a second look as I toss him my keys and take my valet ticket. Sarah and I continue on with our conversation as we enter the place, paying him no mind.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will but we were thinking. We want you to be the godmother," She says and I turn my Christian Louboutin pump to be facing her. We both scream this time and hold hands as we scream and jump up and down, in the lobby. We're cut off when my agent Francine or as I like to call her… dragon lady (because of her fiery red hair and temper to match) approaches us. She takes both our arms and whispers in our ears as she guides us towards the hotel dining room.

"You two are ten minutes late. We want Harpers Bazaar magazine to think that you are not a diva. No one hires divas, Leah you get this catalogue and do you know what that means?" She asks me as she grips both are arms as we walk.

"More jobs?" I say automatically.

"More jobs and more money. This is going to take your yearly income from 5 million to 16," she whispers harshly. "So why are you ten minutes late?" She whisper yells harshly.

"….. Sarah's pregnant?" I say quietly but it comes out more like a question she just narrows her eyes at us and points to the table where there are two men in suites and one woman impeccably dressed in a black blazer and Gucci skinny jeans. When we approach the table they stand up and shake my hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Says the tallest and most official of the three. I smile.

"Likewise," I say. The six of us all finally sit down and Francine wastes no time.

"So tell us exactly how you want this deal to go," she says. Sarah is all professional taking out her blackberry and I pad and documenting everything she would need to throughout this meeting. Like a good assistant that she was.

"Well," The woman with the blondest hair I have ever seen speaks.

"We want you in the catalogue for all four seasons. For the next five years, then we want you to come to 8 promotion parties for the magazine and walk three fashion shows," she says.

"When are the dates for these events," I ask all business too now. The man with the red hair hands me a document with all the dates, times and locations of where I'll need to be for the next four years. I read the paper than give it to Sarah to make sure there no conflicts within my schedule.

"When would she start working?"

"End of January so you can still celebrate the holidays and finish up old contracts," Says the other man. I nod liking everything I take a look at the ring on my left hand and smile. I was going to be Mrs. Mark Haughton. Our vacation would be perfect now that this guy mentioned it. His eyes drift toward my ring and he smiles.

"Oh congratulations by the way," he says.

"Thanks," Sarah and I both say at the same time and I look at her and role my eyes.

"What about money?" Francine asks getting back to business. But that didn't surprise me. When I told her I was engaged she told me I had better not get knocked up within the next five years because it would ruin my career right now. But after she yelled that at me she said congratulations.

"For everything we offered 20 million dollars for the four years in total," I smile and so does Francine as she calculated her 12 percent. She reaches out her hand and they shake hands.

"Deal," She says. We say our goodbyes after lunch and I drive Sarah home before going home myself. I park the in the driveway of the huge Hollywood hills home I shared with my fiancé Mark. I sigh as I just sit in the driveway of my car thinking about how happy I should be. I just stare at the big house and give it a half smile. It gets a tiny bit bigger when I think about whose in it. When I turned 18 I had, had enough of La Push. All I got in that town was people going on about how I would forever pin for Sam Uley and how I was uglier then Emily. I couldn't stand never being able to have people move on.

My two closest friends started hanging out with Emily more than they were hanging out with me because they felt sorry for her because I was being so mean to her. How she managed to become the victim in this situation will forever confuse me for the rest of my life till the day I die. My mom and I were horrible. She was starting to get closer to Charlie Swan and so was Seth. It was like those two were forgetting who dad even was. Then on top of that my mother was always pushing me to hang out with Emily and forgive her because. She was so sweet and nice and none of this is her fault and I was being an overdramatic, insensitive, asshole. (Not her exact words but still) Seth said I should be more understanding. The only thing I understood was that if I stayed with these people I would kill them… or myself. So I made the decision with no friends to say goodbye to and a mother that would be emotionally fine If I was gone… I left.

I knew one thing when I came to Los Angeles. I had next to no money, no job, no real goals. I just chose California because it was sunny and totally and completely different from La Push and Forks. I got a job as a waitress and went to a community college. I did a fashion show to raise money for breast cancer for my college and that night changed everything. Francine's representative gave me her card. I called the next day she set up and appointment gave me a once over and three hours later I had an agent. I didn't think that much of it. I wasn't an expert but I knew for sure that being an established model was the hardest thing in the word to do right next to breaking into the Pentagon. It was one in a million but also very dangerous. I focused on school and on occasion went to auditions while still working as a waitress. Then it happened. I got a spread in 415 magazine. Once I had that under my belt it seemed like I was getting everything under my belt. I got four spreads in vogue and signed a contract with Calvin Klein. By then I had almost a million dollars in my first year modeling. It felt nice to have that kind of money but I didn't quit my job as a waitress money can be here today and gone tomorrow. I got a two week break not a summer vacation it wasn't enough to be an established model in my book.

Then my big break happened. I signed a 3 million dollar contract with Maybelline cosmetics to be there spokes -person for two years. After that contracts kept rolling in. I was almost nineteen and I had that kind of money and that kind of statues. I was going to all these premiers, V.I.P parties, award shows, private screenings. I obviously quit my job as a waitress and was working the runways at New York fashion week. I signed million dollar contracts with lines like. Ralph Lauren, Beach Bunny swimwear, Versace, Gucci, Guess and Prada, I was living the dream. Going to school for half a day, filming commercials and then hitting the parties. For once in my life I loved my life. I got into a state university at 20 finally being able to pay for it, and that's where I met Sarah. We became fast friends and when she needed extra cash. I decided to help a friend in need until she found a job in her field she would be my assistant. Now I personally think she's having too much fun being my employee and she's not even looking to find a job in PR anymore. But time will tell I guess.

I was having fun my friend and I were with each other just about all the time every day. We were partying with the best celebrities and even got invited to Jay Z birthday party I mean come on. Even you have to admit everything was going great. Then it happened Vogue was throwing its New Year's eve midnight kiss party. Everybody who was anybody was going to be there. The Kardashians, Beyoncé, Jay Z, P diddy… Puff daddy Sean combs? Whatever the fuck his name was. Then you've got the actors. Kellan Lutz, Robert Pattinson, Blake Lively, Orlando Bloom a close friend of mine Miranda Kerr. So it was obvious my invitation would come. I went to that party having nothing but fun. Then when it was time for the countdown I had no one to kiss and there he was.

_Flashback_

_I sigh as I look out at the stars in the balcony of this huge Penthouse party. I wave at Miranda whose getting ready to count down and kiss Orlando. I would have no one to kiss, but it was ok I mean. I was Leah Clearwater tonnes of men had me posted on their walls and stuff so it was ok… right? _

"_Pretty girl has no one to kiss on New Year's eve?" says the voice of a really familiar voice. I turn around to be faced with Mark Houghton tall, had that California tan. Grey eyes and black hair he was gorgeous. He was also one the hottest actors in Hollywood. He was amazing, his movies were kind of the shit everyone wanted to watch. _

"_I bet you say that to all the girls," I say quietly. _

"_Just the pretty ones," He says. _

_I could hear the counting in the background, _

_7…6….5 _

"_You know they say the person you kiss on New Years' is the person you spend the rest of the year with," He says. _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah," _

_4…3 _

_I lean in and so does he. _

_2…1 _

_We kiss each other. It's perfect. It's slow and soft and his breath smells like mint with a hint of Vodka. I like it. We pull apart and everyone is clapping and screaming happy New Year from the inside of the Penthouse. _

"_I'm Mark Houghton," He says as his forehead is against mine. _

"_Leah Clearwater," I say and he smiles. _

"_Nice to meet you Leah," _

_End of Flashback. _

After that it was whirlwind. If I thought I was social before then I didn't know anything about being social and in the public eye. Mark wined and dined me, took me to the fanciest places. We flew private jet and he was always a sweetheart. I fell hard. We were always photographed but I didn't care. I just loved him so it didn't matter or at least I thought It didn't. Don't get me wrong I mean I love Mark. It's just sometimes I felt like our relationship didn't have substance. Like we did the things and still went on dates but in reality. I was in the huge lovely Hollywood hills house by myself while he was always in some exotic place filming. I used to go with him but then he kind of made it seem like he'd rather not have me around, so I stayed away opting to just visit him sometimes when I wasn't working. When he asked me to marry him I was more surprised than excited. I mean on some level I did love him no doubt… but part of me felt like this just wasn't right. He barely wanted me around him anymore and he worked constantly. I worked constantly too but it's different I made efforts, he didn't. When we argue about it he acts like an asshole says rude things and then apologises and buys me an expensive piece of jewellery. But I did love him and we would be ok like we were in the beginning. He was just working hard and it was a stressful time. I leave my car and walk up to the fancy glass house on the Los Angeles hills. The kind you see all the parties being thrown in, in all the movies. I open the door and walk inside my heels clicking against the steps as I do. I push the door open and turn off the alarm system. Ever since those stupid "Bling ring" kids Mark has been on high alert. His house one of the targeted ones… mostly because of my clothes and jewellery though, the pricks.

I walk in and my heels click on the shining wooden floors as I turn back on the alarm system. I walk past Mark's office but when I hear noise I know he's in there. I walk in to see him on his computer typing away. He looks up looking hot as he does. Mark like I said before was very attractive, he smiles at me.

_He's in a good mood. _

I take advantage of the situation and go to wrap my arms around his neck. He smiles leaning into me, taking his reading glasses off.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," I mutter into his neck.

"I know work's been horrible," he agrees.

"Well we have our vacation to get away thank God. Me you and two weeks of pure bliss in Hawaii," I say smiling. He freezes and I groan internally. I already knew something was wrong. I look at his computer screen and I read what he was typing.

"Your confirming a movie deal, what movie deal are you confirming that's going to have you leave next week? And why haven't you told your fiancé yet," I say softly removing my arms from his neck.

"Ok before this turns into a fight," He says as I go to the other chair and plop myself down in it. "I want you to know your feelings were considered when I made this decision," He says. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Mark tell me straight up is our vacation cancelled?'

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because…well I took a spur of the moment movie deal and this could get my career in places, It will probably take years without this movie," He says.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"Well production starts next week, so … six months and my flight leaves for tonight," He says hesitantly. I just glare at him as I get up to leave.

"Leah! Come on!" He says following me into our bedroom.

"Are you kidding me!"

"Leah. What was I supposed to do say no?"

"Yes! That is exactly what you were supposed to do. In case you didn't notice I'm going to be your wife. Usually you talk things over with your spouse before you decide to take a job where you'll be away from them for five months," I yell sarcastically. He just rolls his eyes. I walk into the bathroom and he calls after me to stop. What I see makes me stop dead in my five inch heels. I take in the site of my en suite bathroom with wide eyes. My hand flies to my mouth I'm horrified.

"Dammit… Leah I can explain," He says. My bathroom has candles lit, rose pedals all over the place the Jacuzzi bathtub you could tell was used not too long ago for a bubble bath as it still had bubbles in it. But that's not what got me upset. It was the condom rappers… all over the place. I was on the pill, we didn't use condoms. I go over to the ledge of the tub and pick up a champagne glass that was half filled, it had red lipstick on the rim. I take the glass and I throw it at the wall in rage.

"Really!... in broad fucking daylight!" I scream.

"Leah it! It!"

"It what Mark!? It what!" I yell.

"She's around all the time and-

"Darlene you're cheating on me with your assistant!" I yell even louder. He passes a hand through his hair nervous.

".. How long has this been going on?" I ask him.

"… Five months, give or take a week," He says quietly.

"Mark you leave tonight and uh by the looks of it… when this six month production is done… you probably shouldn't come back here. Because I want the house and you're going to give it to me do you understand," I say to him calmly.

"We're not breaking up Leah," He says quietly. "We'll work through this," He says. Tears form in my eyes and I don't hesitate to let them fall. I take my engagement ring off and hand it right back to him. Before I swiftly walk away.

-Next night-

"What do you mean you're cancelling the wedding," Sarah says from the bathroom as I lay in my bed. Silk pyjamas, The notebook and every sappy movie I can find. Surrounded by tonnes of junk food, I was currently eating a tub of chocolate chip ice crème, ben and Jerry's was a life saver.

"I mean it's cancelled do you see the state of that bathroom?" I say miserably as I take another spoonful. She comes in the room taking off her goggles and looking at me dully.

"Yeah I'm only the one cleaning it," She says annoyed. She was in protective gear as she cleaned my bathroom, which involved rubber boots, rubber gloves, and goggles. She holds up one of my three hundred dollar thongs.

"She was wearing your underwear," She states before throwing it in the black garbage bag she was holding.

"Oh God!" I screech as I eat more. "My life sucks," I say miserably. Sarah comes taking off her gloves and sitting beside me on the bed.

"Leah I know this sucks but you'll pull through who knows maybe you and Mark will get back together or better… Maybe you'll move on soon," She says lovingly. I just look at her and glare. She rolls her eyes, her business cell phone starts ringing and she picks up the blackberry flipping the switch.

"Sarah speaking," She says. I go back to watching the movie and Sarah's face scrunches up in confusion. "Excuse me how did you get this number?... I can't disclose that information… I don't think that's necessary," She says getting clipped. I narrow my eyes at her and she speaks. "Hold on," She puts the phone down and looks at me.

"… Do you know a Sam Uley?" She whispers and my eyes widen I choke on my ice crème and she pats my back. I point to the phone and she nods. I pick it up.

"Sam?" I ask.

"Leah. Finally, wow it's been a long time since I've spoken to you," He says.

"How did you get this number?" say skipping over the reunions.

"Your mom gave it to me," He says and I glare at the wall. Sarah tries pressing her ear to the phone but I push her away.

"… Oh well um what's up Sam?" I say.

"Look I know this probably might come off bad no matter how I ask but-

While he's explaining how he wants me to come to his wedding Sarah is listening her ear pressed up against the phone.

"Sam I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to be… rude, but I don't think I should be back in Forks… ever again and I haven't spoken to Emily in years," I say.

"Leah you're mom misses you, Seth misses you we miss you here," He says. I roll my eyes because I know that it's all bullshit.

"I see my mom," I defend.

"Once last year doesn't count," he says and I roll my eyes.

"I speak to her all the time," I say.

"Leah… please? I know that we're not your favourite people but she would love to have you there and…I would too,"

"I'm sorry Sam… I just can't. congratulations ok?" I say. He sighs.

"If you ever change your mind feel free to come," He says.

"Ok.. Oh! And could you do me favour. I don't want to come off as a snob I really don't but could you not give my number, to anybody." I ask meaning Emily. If she got my number she would call me for forever.

"I won't tell her Leah, bye have a happy New Year," He says.

"You too," I say and then hang up. Sarah takes out her laptop.

"you're going,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are I refuse to have you here for the holidays all depressed you're going home to see your family,"

"You and Matthew are my family," I snap.

"You're real family," She says. I burry myself under the covers as Sarah books me a Villa at a resort right off La Push that I've never even heard of before. It was a luxury Villa but when I see that it was recently built… 4 years ago I understand. Probably for more rich tourists. I put my face in my pillows knowing that if someone was to pain a life going haywire… mine is what it would look like. My plan is to get in go to the wedding and get out. And nothing in between.

**Long chapter I know but I just wanted to get you guys started and give you guys an idea of their lives since they left. Hope you enjoyed. See you next week, REVIEW away! Oh sorry for posting this up after Christmas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I'm back. Lol oh and this story at times if you didn't notice has some name dropping. Kind of has to since Leah's a like known celebrity and everything. And Embry's like… a billionaire. **

Leah P.O.V

"Do I have to go to this thing?" I say quietly as I scroll down my phone. I look down at my beautiful dress and then take a look at my ring finger only to see no engagement ring on it. I sigh and rest my head against the window of the moving car. I was going to an event a fancy event, it was the opening of a Louis Vuitton store. I RSVP'd months ago. There would be tonnes of celebrities and also tonnes of press. The minute I stepped out of the car with no engagement ring, it was going to be affirmed that the rumours were true. Leah Clearwater was no longer getting married and I would be moving out of the seven million dollar Hollywood hills home that I shared with him. As people magazine were already speculating on who would get what, since Mark and I were extremely rich and as a couple our net worth was doubled, plus on top of that. We weren't married there was no Prenup and we lived with each other for more than two years. We had vacation houses together properties together, we had a lot of valuable things together. How that was going to be split down the middle I don't know. Plus knowing Mark he doesn't want us to break up so he's going to drag out the division process as long as possible. He could be a prick like that.

"Leah I told you not to worry about any of that stuff you're worrying about till you get back from your vacation," Sarah says.

"It's not a vacation, it's a crucifixion," I whisper and she sighs.

"This is a fun event all your friends will be there. Enjoy it don't worry about anything till after. We don't need the press saying you're distressed over this," She reminds me softly and I nod. Right after this event I was going to the house picking up my things and getting on my private plane –That Mark and I shared- and going to Forks. While I was gone, Sarah would be finding me a new place to live in so when I got back I went straight to my new place and avoided Mark at all costs. But something told me that wasn't going to happen because of all the property we had together. I leave the car when it pulls up in front of the destination and I immediately smile as there are people with cameras taking my photo as I leave the car.

"Leah!"

"Leah over here!"

They yell and shout as I walk towards the carpet and pose like all the celebrities had to before they enter the event. I was wearing a brown and white strapless Dolce and Gabanna dress that reached mid -thigh. Louis Vuitton heels and my makeup was pretty matte. My green- blue eyes were emphasized with the eyeliner and mascara. My legs if possible looked even longer and sexier than they usually did, my black hair was down in its signature Leah waves. As the media liked to call it that as my hair was always in waves. My hair reached mid back. I did my signature smirk for the cameras that I was known for to let it be known that even though there was no worries, I had my life under control. Even though technically I didn't. I walk into the event and pretty much the whole night I stay in conversation with Miranda… yes Miranda Kerr. We were sort of best friends. I was her sons godmother after all. She hands me a glass of champagne and looks at me curiously.

"What the hell is going on?" She says in her cute little Australian accent that I was always insanely jealous of.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean am I a bridesmaid or not. What's this I'm hearing about no wedding?" She asks as she sips. I shake my head and she sighs.

"What happened?"

"The assistant happened," I whisper yell. Her face scrunches up in disgust.

"Ugh gross,"

"Exactly," I say as I sip my own champagne. "And now when I get back from my hometown I have to deal with this contract and splitting my property," I say.

"He's fighting you for property?" she asks incredulously. I raise my eyebrow at her and she shakes her head her mouth slightly open.

"But why?"

"Because he's a prick and doesn't want me to leave him. He's trying to trap me Miranda and it's stressing me out before it's even begun," I say.

"Don't stress honey. You'll get worry lines," She says and I laugh a little bit at how she can never really see the bigger picture. The rest of the night goes by easily and no one dares ask me why Mark's not by my side. When the event Is over I get in my awaiting car and I'm driven to my house. I go inside take a shower and get dressed in thick grey leggings and a black cable knit sweater. I match it with my Louis Vuitton black heels. I put my hair up in a high messy bun and keep it light on the makeup, just putting on a berry lip stain. My dog barks and I smile,

"Berry, come here girl," I say to the little dog. She was a Yorkie who fit in all my purses and was a gift from Mark. I loved this dog. I put her in her Louis Vuitton carrier and get my purse that already had everything I needed as I packed before I left for the event. All my suitcases were already in the car also. I look around the living room and sigh at everything around me. Clutching the dog carrier to me.

Flashback:

"_Ok what are you doing with that painting?" Leah asks as Mark puts a painting of a sad clown up in the living room. There were movers everywhere people coming in and out, and on top of that paparazzi were outside the gate trying to get a glimpse of the action. _

"_This is like my favourite painting ever. I'm putting it up," He says. _

"_Uh no you're not that thing is butt ugly," Leah says taking the painting from her boyfriends' hand. The media was speculating they'd be engaged soon. _

"_Leah that painting was six hundred dollars," He says. Leah just raises her eyebrow as she looks at the clown that would make babies cry and old ladies have heart attacks. _

"_And it'll only take 2 dollars to pay for parking and bring it to the salvation army," Leah says with a little smile. _

"_I will not donate it this is one of the first things I bought with my first big pay check," _

"_So it was a long time ago huh?" She jokes. Mark just glares down at his beautiful girlfriend. _

"_It's staying," _

"_No it's not," _

"_Yes it is," _

"_No it's not!" _

_The two argue back and forth as Francine walks in takes the photo and smashes it against the glass coffee table. Both of them stare at the agent with open mouths. _

"_You both… irritate me," Is all she says before she hands the broken frame back to Mark who looks so distraught. He just stares at it and Leah is at a loss for words. _

"_Baby I- I am so sorry," She says. _

"_Just don't let her near my limited edition chess collection ok?" He squeals out. Leah nods slowly not knowing what to do about her boyfriend. He hands her the broken frame and walks away breathing in and breathing out. _

_End of flashback. _

I laugh out loud thinking of that day as the tears fall from my eyes. Sarah walks into the house and when she sees me crying she sighs wrapping her arms around me.

"Remember when we first moved in and Francine ruined that picture of that ugly looking clown," I say. Sarah bursts out laughing.

"He moped for weeks,"

"… I was so happy when she did that. That painting was so ugly," I say softly.

"Baby everything's going to be ok you're going to visit your mom not go die," She says trying to stop my tears.

"That's not even the pit of my worries right now. Sarah… I haven't felt this way since I left my hometown all those years ago. Like my life is falling apart. I mean, the crazy modeling career the movie star boyfriend the rude agent the best friend assistant," I say.

"What about it?" She says.

"I got used to it. It's my life I liked it for the first time in forever I liked my life, and now just like the last time I liked my life. It's falling apart. I suffered for years before I decided to leave, and I'm afraid that's all I'm going to ever have to do. I'm afraid that my whole life when things go good another shoe is always going to drop," I whisper. She shakes her head.

"Stop running this is your home. And if that shoe drops you push it back up because you are not leaving. You have a life that people dream about. This property battle will be done with as soon as the judge hears about the cheating and he will most likely not take it to court," She says and I smile softly giving her a little hug. She gets me in the back of the car and then two hours later my shoes are off I'm on my private plane, and I'm staring out the window watching the city of Los Angeles. I go into my bag and when I see a manila envelope in my bag I narrow my eyes at it. I take it out only to see a letter from Mark.

_Leah, _

_I don't care if what I did hits the press. I'll take the negativity from them if I have to. All I really care about is you. Please don't call this wedding off. I love you more than life itself. I can't imagine what my life would be like not waking up to you every day. We're taking this time apart and when we get to L.A lets work it out… please. I need you. _

_Call me if you need me. I'll answer no matter what. Remember. _

_I love you _

I shed some tears as I put the note back in the envelope. At the bottom of the envelope is my huge engagement ring. I sigh before I slip It back onto my finger. He really wasn't letting up. I look at the ring that once used to bring me so much happiness. A big part of me hated him. But the bigger part of me knew that even though I didn't love him like I used to or ever would… that I would work it out with him. Just because once upon a time my life with Mark was like home to me, and even though it no longer feels like home. I'd take a house over being homeless any day.

-Embry P.O.V-

"You've been quiet the whole night," Says Lola as she sips her wine in the hot tub. We were enjoying a night together since I would be gone for the Holidays and she was disappointed that I wouldn't be taking her to Hawaii like I never promised. She wasn't my girlfriend and she knew she wasn't but she was still… there. Friends with benefits… I guess. She wanted to be my girlfriend, I knew she did. I just couldn't, I didn't think of being with someone like her… not that she was bad in any way. She just wasn't the one. When I had to explain that to her lord knows what will happen.

"I just have a lot on my mind," I say softly with a lazy smile. She swims over to me in the hot tub wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You can talk to me," She says smiling softly. "It's not like we're strangers," She says and I smile. There were moments like these I tried to think that she truly did care about me, and on some level she did. But I knew that if I wasn't driving around in a Lamborghini or buying her nice clothes and Jewellery and getting her to exotic places… she wouldn't be here, or care. Like I said I know on some level she cares about me like I care about her. It's just I knew that it wouldn't be the case if there wasn't billions… then again I'll never know. But sometimes I liked to believe that it was, that this…. was real. Because on some level I knew that Nathan was right. I wanted real genuine love, but I knew it would be hard to find with all of what I had. So I find myself slipping… maybe Lola would become my… girlfriend. I look down at her she's staring at me amused, she was pretty.

"What?" I ask softly.

"Baby what is on your mind?" She says laughing. "You've been staring at the wine glass for like three minutes," She says. I sigh and she does too. I hold her closer and she's a little surprised by unusual actions of being romantic. It only happened sometimes. I give her a deep kiss, and she sighs against my lips.

"What's gotten into you," She says somewhat drunkenly with a little laugh.

"I'm not looking forward to going back to Forks tomorrow," I admit to her.

"You can always cancel and spend the holidays with me… we don't even have to go to Hawaii. We can stay here," She whispers. I shake my head softly.

"I have to go," I say. She nods softly. She wants to say something,

"What?" I ask her.

"You know Embry on the circumstances in which this started I can totally understand why you'd be sceptical of me," She says quietly. "But… we've known each other for five years now," She says. "And I care about you so much,"

"I care about you too Lola," I say looking up at her. She has tears in her eyes.

"I know I'm not the only one… but I know for sure that I'm the most important one and the main one," She responds. "And five years ago I was just having fun but Embry… It's not fun for me anymore, because I actually love you," She says. "And I want this… whatever it is to be real… I know you'll have trouble but I think it could work. If you just let me all the way in," I don't say anything as I'm in shock that she just admitted that. She gets up from out of the hot tub and puts a robe around her.

"After tonight we'll take a break from each other and we can both have some air… but when you get back. Let's talk about "us" if there will be one or if there won't be," Is all she says before she smiles softly and then leaves the snowy balcony. As it was snowy in New York but the Hot tub was exactly that, hot. When she's gone I grunt and go under the water in the hot tub just wishing i didn't have to deal with all this nonsense. After five minutes (wolf super lungs) I come up from under the water knowing I'll piss Lola off if I stay too long out here. I knew she was waiting for me. I groan as I get up out of the tub not even bothering with a towel as I walk over and out of the snowy freezing balcony. I still had my wolf traits which involved never really ever being cold. I walk inside my penthouse and pat myself dry. I go into the bedroom and there are a million candles lit as I did plan for this to be a romantic evening. Not the angsty mess I managed to turn it into. She has a robe on and I smile as she's standing in front of the bed. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you," I whisper into her ear. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and I wipe one away that manages to fall.

"I just want you to love me as much as I love you," She whispers her chin on my chest. I lean down and give her a kiss. We make slow love opposed from the rough sex we usually we have. But at the back of my mind I knew that I didn't really make love to her, because I didn't love her and part of me doesn't think I ever will.

-Next Morning-

"For God sakes put that phone away," Lola says softly. I smile as I hold her tighter. We were in the back of the Escalade being driven to the private plane way where I would take my jet to Forks. She was dropping me off and I was just dreading it. I was dreading going back to Forks. La Push was just seriously not a place I wanted to spend my fucking Christmas.

"You'll be fine Embry," She says rolling her eyes as she holds me tighter.

"I just rather spend my Christmas here with you," I say… it was a half -truth. I could feel her smile against my chest but doesn't answer. We pull up in front of the jet just waiting for me and she groans knowing I'd have to go. My bags are being pulled into the plane and she gives me a kiss.

"Remember what we talked about," She says and I smile.

"I will… I'll see you Lol," I say using her nick name. I give her one more kiss and then I'm out of the car. It drives away and I get into the jet. I would be staying in a Villa off a luxurious Ski resort. It was built not too long ago and it was really good. My first thought was to just stay in a hotel in Seattle but I didn't feel like driving to and from Seattle and La Push. The resort was a ski resort and by the looks of it you had to pay a pretty penny to stay. I was surprised… this must have been the most exciting thing in La Push and Forks since … Bella Swan. Which was just sad. By the time I land in Seattle it's the next morning and I was just restless even though I wasn't going to see anyone for a while. I didn't tell my mom what time I'd be here or that I was even coming really. I just… didn't need all of that right now. The first place I go to is a car dealership in Seattle as I didn't want a driver driving me around all over the place. I rent a Lamborghini just like the one I had back home in New York and I finally drive off to the resort. My luggage was already sent. La Push and Forks had a lot of fucking snow, I mean I lived in New York and everything but being away for ten years and I forgot how ridiculous the fucking weather in this town was. I give the valet my car key and a warning look. He already knows not to fuck up with the car as I walk into the check in. It was huge and very luxury lodge like. I look at my Rolex watch and realise that tonight was the engagement party… I would have to go that. Everyone would be there and it was actually being thrown at this very resort.

"Hi. I'm here to check in," I say not looking up at the woman at front desk.

"Name?"

"Embry Call," I say still looking at my cell phone and working. It's silent and when I finally realise I look up to see Rachel.

"Embry?" She says softly.

"Oh. Rachel hey," I say straightening up.

_Let the awkward reunions begin. _

"Oh my God," She says as she leaves behind the tall counter to come and give me a hug. I smile as she goes back behind it. Rachel was a lot different from the girl I was used to ten years ago. Her hair was now up to her shoulders and it brought out her dough brown eyes. I'd never seen her hair that short even though technically it wasn't short. It's just Rachel always had insanely long hair. But she grew up I guess.

"How.. are you?" I ask her conversationally as she checks me in.

"Great now that I'm working," She says with a little laugh. "Thanks to you," She says I narrow my eyes at her.

"What?" I ask. She looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"This resort," She says.

"What about it?"

She laughs as she shakes her head.

"Embry your mom built it… Obviously all those checks you were sending her were way too much. She said she couldn't spend all the money you gave her on just her so she puts some of it back into community," She says with a bright smile. "She's built schools… a couple more resorts. A job center," She says.

"I didn't know this," I say. Rachel's lips go into a straight line.

"… Did you ever ask?" She says softly.

"… True," I say. The air was awkward now and I just wanted to leave. Which was different I remember in high school I could talk to Rachel for hours about different types of trees and find it the funniest thing in the world but. Things weren't the same, which is why I left in the first place. She hands me my keys and I smile in thanks before leaving without a second word.

Rachel P.O.V

I stare at his back in awe. Embry was here? No one told anyone he was coming! He had to be here for the wedding. I pick up my phone and dial Jacob. He was most likely with that wife of his. You know since he never left her fucking side.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?" I say.

"No, Renesme," He says sarcastically and he rolls his eyes. Just then Rebecca comes from the back room and looks at me curiously.

"Embry Call is here," I say to him over the phone.

"What!?"

Both Jacob and Rebecca say at the same time.

"Yeah I just gave him his pass key. All those rumours about him being like a millionaire are not rumours I could smell the rich off of him," I say.

"You're lying Embry hasn't been here in ten years why would he just suddenly appear?" Jacob asks. Trying to convince himself more than me. He and Embry used to be best friends, now they didn't even know each other's phone numbers.

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you're bored?" Rebecca says.

"Go bother Paul," Jacob says lazily before he hangs up the phone. Rebecca rolls her eyes at me before she goes back into the back room. I had to deal with the stuffy rich folks that came here all the time because for all the years it's been built. This was the best luxurious ski resort around in this area. The pay was good so I could handle it. I just grunt as I lean on the counter. What I see next makes my mouth drop but then I have to compose myself.

_Leah Clearwater. _

She's gorgeous. And that was not something anyone would say to describe Leah six years ago when she left. But she was. She was wearing a Burberry trench coat in beige with leather sleeves that I knew was Burberry because I asked Paul for the same one for Christmas this year. She was wearing black leather tights (Very Kardashian esqu) and brown leather high heeled Givenchy boots. I narrow my eyes at those shoes they were like 2,000 dollars. There's a bellboy behind her pushing all her Louis Vuitton luggage to I have no idea where she has a Louis Vuitton case that has a little dog in it. I find that a little odd considering she had enough of those here. She's walking to the front desk but doesn't notice me because she's on the phone. Her hair is pin straight it was so long and glossy. I mean it was really long she really grew it out and her lips are a glossy berry color, her makeup was perfect. I forgot how nice her green -blue eyes were. She settles her dog carrier on the counter but then goes into her Louis Vuitton purse and starts searching for something.

"I forgot how got damn cold this place is," She says to the person on the phone as she rummages through her bag.

"… Trust me Sarah you have no idea what's like to have to leave the sunny L.A for this dreary town. Where in God's name did you put my credit cards. You always put them in left pocket," She says as she searches. The person on the other end says something and she gets it. "Don't make the call to my lawyer yet I spoke to Mark and… I don't know things could get fixed. Look Sarah I'll call you when I'm settled ok?" She says she quickly says bye and then continues to go through her purse. Pulling things she'd need to check in.

"Leah," I say and she narrows her eyes looking up at me. She brushes a piece of hair that was in her face away, that's when I notice the huge ass engagement ring on her finger.

_So it was true. _

"Rachel," She says so quietly it's almost inaudible.

"Hey," I say looking at the girl who used to be my best friend. I remember the days we could go on talking about anything for hours always finding something to talk about. Now we just stared at each other not even knowing what to say. But I mean… I was best friends with Emily now, I'm pretty sure that's why our friendship fell apart. I'm pretty sure that's why Leah's relationship with everyone fell apart. Everyone kind of was befriending the Cullen's and Emily and that's one thing she didn't want. Then she had plans with Jacob to run away because they had a thing and then he imprinted and that was trashed. I'm surprised she was even here. She has the credit card in her hand now and she speaks.

"My… assistant made the reservation for my room," She says.

"Her name," I say being taken out of my trance.

"Sarah-

"Got it," I say. She smiles softly. I type some things and I speak.

"So how've you been?" I ask her and she brushes some hair behind her ear.

"A little stressed lately you know the years ending. A lot of work to finish up…" She says her voice drifting.

_She really didn't want to be here. _

"Yeah totally," I say agreeing with her as I swipe her black credit card. The name Mark Haughton shows up on the screen and my eyes widen if it's the Mark Haughton I think it is. Leah isn't paying attention to me and her eyes are drifting all around the luxurious lobby.

"… This card is on a shared account?" I say. She looks at me. She groans a little bit.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," She says. I raise my eyebrow at her. "The black credit card is just easier to use. I always use it I just uh forgot I actually had two names on the account," She mumbles to herself. "Here I'll give you another I have like 8," She says. From what I was getting she was rolling on the dough… the credit cards she had in her wallet were ones that people asked _you _to get.

"It's no problem really it was just a question because his name popped up," I say.

"Oh… well yeah," She says closing up her wallet and put it in her purse.

"So… who is he," I say with a little smile as I do the transaction. She just looks at her hands and then at me.

"My… sort of fiancé," Is all she says.

"Sort of?" I say smiling as I want her to tell me her secrets and details like we always used to when we were friends. I missed those days.

"Yeah… you know relationships there's always rough patches," She says as she smooth's over her already perfect hair. I got the message she was sending.

_We are no longer friends and this is none of your business. _

All I know was that if she was still wearing the engagement ring and using a black card that he gifted to her. Chances are they'd be getting married in holy matrimony despite any "Rough patch". Like she wouldn't marry him. He was Mark Haughton for God sakes. The man was the hottest guy in Hollywood right now and she knew she would marry him. Rumour around here is that he spoils her rotten. He buys her everything and they have houses all over the place. Everyone knew she was in a relationship with some big shot from Hollywood just not which one. She was so marrying him, he treated her like a princess… so I hear. I hand her the pass key and she smiles.

"Thanks," Is all she says.

"Leah," I call out and she turns to look at me. "I missed you," I admit. She just smiles a little before she goes with the dog and disappears.

Leah P.O.V

"Dear God," I mutter to myself as I swipe the key to my room and the bell boy walks in pushing my luggage's in. He settles them in my bedroom and I give him a big tip.

"Thanks," He says the teenager showing in him ten fold as he smiles in victory and leaves the room. I let Berry finally leave the Louis Vuitton carrier she was in. She runs around taking in her new surroundings she starts whimpering and runs back right into my legs.

"I know you miss your daddy and your brother," I say to her softly. We had another dog at home. A golden retriever and Berry's best friend. Berry knew this wasn't just a regular trip outside of town. She knew this was a stop along the way to it just being the two of us and she didn't like that. I probably sounded like an idiot but I knew my dogs feelings… I think it had to do with my shape shifting and all that. Even though I haven't phased in… I don't even know how long. She whispers as she tries to go back into her carrier and I sigh as I pick her up.

"Berry no. I know you miss daddy but we just … can't see him right now we're fighting. But it'll probably be over soon ok?" I whisper to her. She wasn't used to the cold she wasn't used to this place. Even though it was a luxurious. It had shiny wooden features the kitchen had stain steel appliances and the living room and ceiling to floor windows where you could see the snow mountains outside. It was beautiful. The second floor had a master bedroom and the closet was perfect size to carry all the crap I brought. I had to do some major shopping because L.A weather and Forks weather could never be compared. My cell phone rings and I put Berry on the floor.

"Hello,"

"… Leah. Hey it's me Mark," He says softly. I don't say anything as I go sit on the couch.

"What," I say.

"Please… don't be like this,"

"Really? You're asking me not to be a certain way. I'm not the one demanding we go to court over property," I whisper to yell to him. "And I had to find that out on the internet," I say my voice rising.

"Leah it's not the way it seems,"

"Things are never what it seems with you lately,"

"Look I was talking to Dennis about what will happen and he said you might want to take everything. I said I would let you keep everything, but then he said if I fought you for it-

"What?"

"That there would be a reason for you and I to be in the same room again," He says softly. Tears fall from my eyes and he sighs. "Are you crying?"

"No," I say clearly proving that I was.

"I just. Mark I'm stressed out ok. I'm back in this town and I got to face a bunch of people I ran away from. I just signed one of the biggest contracts in God knows how long and if I fuck It up it can ruin my career. I had three pregnancy scares in the last 6 months and you weren't there for any of it. And then I have to deal with you doing this and it just sucks that you're making me feel this way. My head says one thing my heart says another," I say finally releasing it all on him.

"Baby I'm sorry I don't know what to say besides I'm sorry I did this. I'm sorry I wasn't there. If you give me another chance I will be… I promise Leah I promise. Just don't leave me ok, don't break up our little home," He says with a little chuckle. "With my stupid friends coming in and out when they please or our two little dogs," He says his voice getting softer. I close my eyes and more tears fall. As if Berry knew her dad was on the phone and mentioned her. She jumps up on my lap.

"Just give me time ok?" I say quietly as tears fall. "Just give me time away from you don't call me or text me or talk about me to the press just give me time to decide what I want," I all but beg him.

"… Ok," He says "I can do that,"

"Bye Mark,"

"I love you," He says and I roll my eyes wiping some tears before I hang up the phone. I take a fifty second break to wallow in self -pity and then I get up go into the kitchen, pour myself some scotch and go upstairs to get ready for the engagement party tonight. Where everybody would see me for the first time. I go and lay out the dress I would be wearing today. A royal blue silk dress that was mid thigh it had the bubble skirt effect as it didn't flare out. I just bought this dress last week it was strapless and perfect for this occasion. I was going with a pair of sky high black Christian Louboutins and the diamond necklace mark got me for my birthday, along with the matching diamond stud round earrings he got me for Christmas last year. I go take a shower and then in a robe I do my hair and makeup. I do my middle part and then do my hair in long glossy waves like usual, they were perfect, black and long and because of much practice over the years I knew they would stay bouncy and wavy all night. I do a smoky eye and make sure my eye lashes are extremely long as that's the look I loved doing when I did a smoky eye. Instead of the berry lip I had earlier today I do a nude glossy lip. I smile satisfied with my amazing work and get in the dress, put on my heels and grab my clutch. Going down to the engagement party where I would be pulled into the world I ran away from.

I get down to the doors of the ballroom where I know the engagement party is and the security guard at the door looks at me with a smile.

"Name," He says politely as he looks down the list.

"I'm probably not on the list Leah Clearwater," I say. Just then a person who was entering the ballroom snaps his neck up at my name and looks at me.

Sue P.O.V

"Would you stop making up stories," I say to Rachel who was determined to convince everyone at the table that she saw both Leah and Embry check into the lodge today and they were both somewhere on this resort. Charlie laughs and Lisa (Embry's mom) rolls her eyes. I look around the room this was pretty fancy for a party thrown by anyone in La Push. Sam and Emily wouldn't have been able to do this alone but Lisa was persistent on letting them have their engagement party, and wedding here for free. She did own the place after all. Everyone was a little surprised when she opened up the most expensive resort in the west. It was then that people knew that whatever Embry was doing in New York city he was making a lot of money doing it. He sent her money every month but Lisa wasn't like that. She didn't like flashy she only really built the resort to give people jobs. She was a giving lovely lady. Jacob approaches us with Renesme and I smile at them giving them both hugs and kisses.

"Look at you. A grown married woman," I say to Renesme. She smiles at me giving me a hug. She was a beautiful young woman, long copper hair and striking honey- hazel eyes. She and Jacob just got married a couple months ago and they were enjoying married life. There were tonnes of people in their best dresses walking around and socializing in the luxurious ballroom.

"What about me?" Jacob says.

"Can we get off of Jacob and Renesme and back on the task here. People Leah and Embry are here I saw them with my own eyes," She says. Lisa rolls her eyes against and Jacob narrows his eyes at her.

"Embry didn't call to tell me he was coming," Lisa says.

"And Leah wouldn't even come back here for her father's remembrance service. She's definitely not coming back for Sam and Emily's wedding," I say bluntly. Seth just laughs as he comes with his imprint Ashley. .. I really liked her she was a nice girl who kept him in check.

"Rachel still telling tales" He says. She throws her hands up in frustration as everyone laughs at her. Including all the vampires who were now in the conversation. Our laughing was cut short when we see Rebecca run towards us as fast as she could in her four inch heels. She bumps right into Paul who holds her up and looks at her like she was a dumbass. Rachel and Rebecca the twins were insanely a lot a like.

"You will not believe what I just saw," She says. Everyone looks at her. "Embry Call and Leah Clearwater are here," She says.

"See!" Rachel says making people turn their heads to stare at her. But she's pointing towards the ballroom doors. Embry Call just walks through decked out in designer head to toe. He looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here as he jams his hands in the pockets of his Armani slacks. Sam and Emily approach the staring group.

"What are you guys staring at?" She asks.

"Embry," Lisa says. Sam looks at him and smiles.

"Yeah I invited him it was a secret though," He says casually Rachel slumps down in one of the chairs finally happy that her point got across. Embry survey's the room and looks up as Sam calls him.

"Embry over here!" He says waving him over. When he sees everyone staring at him. He mutters a

"Fuck," Under his breath. I along with everyone pretend they didn't notice that. He walks over to the group and it's silent as everyone just stares at him as if they were looking at a ghost. Sam is the first one to break the ice.

"Good to see you man," He says giving a manly hug to guy that used to be considered his brother. Then hugs go all around and Embry and Jacob give each other an awkward hello. He turns to his mother. She smiles up at his 6 ft something frame.

"You didn't tell me you were coming," She says looking at her son for the first time in God knows how long. He smiles giving her a tight hug. She holds him tightly not wanting to let go.

"It was a spur of the moment decision," He says and she nods still just staring at him. It's quiet again before he speaks.

"Heard you guys got married … congratulations," He says giving Renesme and Jacob another set of hugs.

"Yeah it would have been cool to have you there," Jacob says kind of icily.

"Sorry but usually when I am around I'm sacrificing my own life for yours. Guess I didn't feel like doing it this time around," Embry shoots back icier.

"Oh boy," Emily says to herself as she swipes a glass of champagne off a moving trey. Her scars were small now and only ten percent were still visible if you looked hard enough after Carlisle did surgery on her face three years ago after she begged him. Sam was ever more grateful as what he did to her haunted him every day. But now it was just about invisible and would fade away completely over time.

"Come on," Bella says softly giving Jacob a little nudge. "Let's not get… bitter," She says with her beautiful voice.

"Yeah," Renesme chimes in. "The whole point is that you're here now and we're celebrating," She says trying not make this escalade but Embry and Jacob just stare at each other. And then they don't and the fight is forgotten.

"Leah's here," Says Seth's voice in a daze as he stares at something. We all turn our heads to see and I'm shocked as I see my daughter for the first time in years. Tears are brought to my eyes as I look at the beautiful young lady surveying the room as she enters.

"Leah," Jacob whispers as he stares at her. Before Renesme was born apparently they had plans to run away together… and then Renesme was born and that was it. Whatever friendship was done years before she left. Emily looks shocked as she sees her cousin.

"Leah," She says loudly surprising herself. Leah looks up and when she sees everyone staring at her she mutters a.

"Fucking hell," Underneath her breath. Again we pretend we didn't hear that. She walks up to the group and Seth speaks first.

"Leah!" he says tackling her in a hug. She smiles as she hugs him back softly. Embry was just staring at her like she was a goddess. I couldn't blame him… she was beautiful. Her hair had grown so long and her makeup was done as if it was a professional.

"Hey," Says her soft voice. She hugs everyone softly and gives warm but quiet hellos. When she reaches Embry he smiles brightly at her. She smiles brightly too… the first real one since she's been here mind you.

"Clearwater," He says grabbing her and giving her a tight hug.

"Hey Call," She says as she hugs him. After two throat clearings they break apart and she looks at me.

"Mom hey," She says hugging me softly. I notice the engagement ring on her finger which I think she was swiftly trying not to bring to attention. I just stare at her and she laughs a little bit.

"Congratulations you two," She says giving both Emily and Sam hugs. Emily was just staring at her… I knew no one could believe both she and Embry were here right now. And on top of that she came here looking so different.

"Meet my imprint," Seth says introducing her to Embry and Leah. And by the looks on their faces and everyone else's we knew the night was just beginning. As there were ten years of held in frustration and I didn't know who was going to let it out first.

**Had to cut this chapter short it was getting pretty long. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**I really love Reviews. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Embry P.O.V

"It's amazing how everything came together," Renesme comments as she Emily and the rest of the girls go on about how perfect everything is. Leah was just eating her food and staying out of conversation with… everyone. I was pretty much doing the same, although there were many attempts for us to join conversation. We both knew our business and stayed out of it.

"So Leah your brother tells me you model what's that life like?" Ashley asks. Leah who was sipping her wine realizes she was put on the spot and I felt for her. But I mean this was a dog eat dog mentality at the table here. I couldn't step in and save her, I was trying to disappear into my own seat. We both really didn't want to be here. Who would have thought, Leah Clearwater and I would be the ones to be the most successful career wise at the table. Not my old professor that's for sure… who was here at another table, staring at me. Leah puts her wine glass down and straightens up.

"Um… you know it's fun," She says.

"That's it?" Seth says bored. "Come on," He says and Edward chuckles. I think he read someone's mind.

"Well I mean you get to travel and go to a lot of exotic locations which is fun. Uh but sometimes I mean it's not as glamorous as people think," Leah answers.

"What's not so glamorous I mean it's got a be a dream come true compared to Forks. Isn't that why you left? Looking for something better," Renesme says. That makes me raise my eyebrow at her.

_Who did this little half vampire-human demonic satan child think she was? _

Edward looks up at me and glares. I just flip him off.

_I fought in a war to save her life. Don't forget that bloodsucker. _

Bella who senses Edward's anger looks at me glaring and I roll my eyes before gulping more alcohol.

_I don't think this is going to work. I just wanted to call Lola take her to Hawaii and get the hell out of this place. _

"Well it is better than forks a million times better for sure," Leah says shooting it back.

"What's better?" Renesme challenges. Everyone knows the banter isn't friendly anymore.

"Well the people are normal. Uh the press may be ruining my life but that's different. It's their job they don't do it for fun like everyone else here did," Leah says smiling as she takes a sip. Ashley looks like she should have stayed quiet. Sue looks sad and regretful. I'm amused, so I laugh. Out loud.

"Nice," I say to her and she smiles at me.

"That's not funny Embry," Paul says.

"Well I laughed so it must be," I say being a jerk to the guy who used to be brother. He was nothing to me now. After what they did, because of what they know.

"Guys come on this is a dinner," My mother says giving everyone a warning glare. Everyone goes back to their food and it's quiet for a little bit.

"But really what don't you like about your job, cause it seems like a dream to me," She says not letting up.

"I love my job. The pay is amazing it's just uh you know. You spend hours on a plane going somewhere sometimes for only like 5 hours then you get another plane fly back to L.A see your boyfriend for two hours then you got to go do a show in some random city for three weeks. Then you got commercials to shoot and fittings and… it takes over your life sometimes. That's all. But I do love my job," She says. Ashley smiles satisfied with the answer and Leah lets out a little breath going back to eating.

"So any special people in your guys' lives?" Sue asks her eyes on Leah's engagement ring.

_I guess I could save her. _

"Isn't this day about Sam and Emily?" I joke everyone chuckles a little bit at my joke.

"No it's ok I'm interested," Emily says. "I haven't seen you guys in so long," She adds. Sam smiles softly at her. Leah raises her eyebrow at me telling me to go first but I just scoff and stuff steak in my mouth.

"Leah?" Sue asks. Rachel and Rebecca all put lean in.

"His name is Mark," Is all she says.

"Mark…." Rebecca asks.

"Houghton," She says. Renesme chokes on her steak and my mother spits out a little bit of her wine.

"Houghton?" Emily shrieks. Jacob looks at me and I shrug. Had no idea who that was. I also did not give a shit. I was just counting down the minutes till this dinner was over. I couldn't stay till the wedding I was calling Lola telling her to pack her shit and jetting off to Hawaii.

"Oh my God. That is like amazing," Rebecca screeches.

"So how's the wedding planning coming," Leah asks Emily trying to redirect the attention off of her. Sam just rolls his eyes a little bit at her tactic but it doesn't work. It fucks me up.

"What about you Embry?" Rachel asks. My mom looks at me.

"Uh… her names Lola," I say.

"I didn't know there was a Lola," My mother says softly.

"I didn't know there was a Mark," Says Sue.

"There's a Mark,"

"And there's a Lola,"

Leah and I both answer. It goes quiet again.

"Ok I'm just going to come out and say it. How could you two be so selfish?" Says the blondie. Also known as Rosalie.

"Excuse me?" Leah says lowly. Looking at her like she was a jigsaw puzzle she couldn't piece together.

"How. Could. You. Be. So selfish."

"I'm selfish… _I'm selfish. _I watch my brother get turned into a fucking wolf because you Cullen's couldn't stay away and _I'm selfish?" _she asks.

"My father gets a heart attack and dies because I was turned because you guys came back and ruined my life and _I'm selfish," _

"I spent four years listening to Jacob bitch and whine about Bella while she toyed with his emotions and _i'm selfish" _

"Irisk my life fighting the Volturi for that… _thing,_" Leah says gesturing to Renesme. "And I'm SELFISH!" She explodes. Jacob slams his hand on the table.

"Do not speak about my wife like that. Ok our relationship is as normal as everyone else's" He says. That gets me angry.

"Jacob. she's six!" I say rudely. Now everybody in the ballroom was paying attention to our table. I'm sure everyone was anticipating some drama here.

"And pregnant," Renesme snipes back. Everyone is shocked… including Jacob.

"What?" Edward asks slowly standing up.

"Ew!" Leah exclaims.

"Leah," Her mother says softly.

"That's fucking gross," I say thinking about her being a baby like… yesterday. Her kind just wasn't supposed to be with our kind. It just wasn't heard of! Jacob faints and my mother gasps. Leah looks at Sam and Emily in all this commotion.

"I'm so sorry…. I need to go. I can't stay I'm sorry. This is just too much," Leah says looking at them before she runs out of the ballroom. They both look at me. I put my hands up in a way of saying I tried, and then I leave the room along with Leah. I run up to my room and slam the door. I take out my cell phone and dial Lola. There's laughter in the background.

"Hello?"

"Lol?" I say.

"Embry?" She says softly going somewhere quieter.

"I can't stay here. Is it too late for me to get you on a plane and we can jet off to Hawaii… work on us?" I ask her softly my back pressed against the door.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do. I'll send the jet?" I ask hopeful. It's like I can see her bright smile through the phone.

"Ok! I'll come," She says I chuckle.

"I'll see you soon," I say and then I hang up. I pack all of my things getting everything arranged. I go to the balcony but don't open it all the way not letting my presence known as I hear the voice of Leah.

"I know you're busy…. And I know I said I needed time. But can you come and get me?" She asks softly nearly in tears. I had an instinct to just go and hold her. She was so soft and delicate…. He didn't deserve her. I had no idea who he was but he didn't deserve her. I just knew it.

"Yeah… It was just horrible and I need to be out of here. I know we have our problems but I'll-

Something came over me and I didn't want her to tell him to come. So I opened the balcony door and made myself known. She was in her own balcony and ours were right beside each other so she noticed me. Our balcony's were so close.

"I'll call you back… hold on," She says hanging up. She wipes away her tears.

"Hey Embry,"

"Hey you ok?" I ask her. She shakes her head softly sitting in the pretty chair that was meant for gazing out at the stars Forks had to offer at night.

"Not even close Embry," She whispers. I jump over the balcony and land in hers. She laughs. I smile as I sit beside her. She rests her head on my shoulder as she wraps a blanket around the both of us.

"Honestly I think we're the only two who actually get it," I point out to her.

"Leave for ten years and so much has changed but nothing all the same time," She says not believing it.

"I know… I just feel so out of place here in this town. I feel more in place here in this balcony," I say she laughs.

"How have you been really Embry?" She asks. Now that we can just be ourselves.

"Stressed, confused, stressed, annoyed,"

"Why?"

"Lola?"

"You guys fighting?"

"Not really there's nothing to fight about. She wants a real relationship and I don't. I've been lying to her Leah. I told her to come out here and I really don't want her anywhere near me she's just-

"All that's familiar?" She whispers as she snuggles into me more. I wrap my arms around her.

"Yeah. She's the only constant, I don't love her."

"I don't think I love Mark anymore," She says ashamed she admitted out loud. … I felt pride. But I didn't know why, so I didn't show it.

"Why do you wear his ring?"

"… Because he gave it to me?" She says but it came out more like a question. I chuckle a little bit. She blushes and looks away wiping away a tear.

"I have a career without him… But since I moved away, I don't have a life without him." She said.

"You can make on without him. What are you scared of?"

"Being alone again, it's too hard."

"Maybe that's why I keep Lola around even though I know I wouldn't let her anywhere near my heart,"

She glares at me.

"You need to get rid of her Embry. You're wasting her time,"

"I know but then I won't have anybody?"

"That's selfish,"

"So you're still walking around with an engagement ring as if you actually still want to get married. That's selfish,"

"Yeah but I actually did love him. But I have reasons… Embry he cheated on me,"

I went silent.

_Why was she even talking to him. _

"And you're talking to him,"

"My first instinct was to kill him. But unfortunately that would make the papers," She whispered . She put her hands to her head.

"I don't know what to do," She says miserably. I take her finger roughly and slide that engagement ring off her finger. I examine it.

_I would have given her a bigger one. _

"What are you doing,"

"This is stupid Leah, Stop crying over him he's an irrelevant waste of space." I say putting the ring in my pocket.

"Why are you so mean?" She says through some tears that I wiped away with my thumbs.

"New York can do that to a person," I chuckle softly. "I've become quite the heartless bastard,"

"That's not true," She whispers. "You're Embry Call. You've got a bigger heart than Valentine's day," She says quietly. She was tired.

"Don't tell him to come. Stay here we'll have fun," I promise her.

"How the hell can we do that with the gruesome twosome getting married and the elders with permanent sticks up their asses lecturing us every nine point eight seconds?"

"Easy endure during the day. Drive out into Seattle at night," I whisper. She giggles.

"Like we used to," She says remembering. Way back when. When Leah and I were too close for words. We used to hop in my beat up car drive into Seattle at night and just… do things. Not fuck or anything, we never had that kind of relationship- didn't think we ever would- but even before we just knew… we were the outsiders. So at night we always used to do things, (before I left her along with every other male in her life) we did it once we can do it again.

"Embry-

"Please come on we can catch up and we won't look like rich heartless bastards,"

"But we are,"

"Yeah but we won't look like it," I say thinking out loud. I can't remember when I was my natural narcissistic self. Without being scolded for being the way I was… See Leah understood.

"Ok fine. I need to go call this man and do a complete 160 now," She says softly standing up. I smile as she gives me a small hug.

"Goodnight Call. Don't break your neck and die. Knowing La Push I'll be put on trial for your murder," She says and I chuckle.

"Goodnight," I say as she closes the sliding door softly. She just stares at me through the window I smile and she flips me off. I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs before she closes the blinds. I'm actually laughing as I jump over and go into my balcony and into my own suite. After doing some work from the here I decide to call Lola and tell her never mind. She was a little disappointed but after I explained I was staying for my mom. I don't know why I lied Leah and I didn't have anything. But for some reason I didn't want to tell her I was staying because of Leah. Because then I would have to tell her that I was the one who convinced Leah to stay. And for some reason I wanted to keep that between us.

-Next Morning-

I wake up to a pounding at my door and I groan in frustration as I shuffle down the stairs to go answer it. I'm surprised when I see my mother.

"Mom?"

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly as I pushed the door open. She walks in and takes in the room. I don't know why though. I swear she paid to have the place built? I would have to talk to her about what she was doing with the money I gave for her. When we needed it we didn't get anything from everyone. So to hear about my mom giving people all this money… made me wonder if she was really just sweet or a dumbass.

I chose the ladder.

She turns on her heel and looks at me. My mother and I like explained before had a somewhat strained relationship since I left. I always wanted her to tell me about who my biological father was and she never would. It left me pissed wondering how she could keep something like this from me. It caused us to have next to no phone conversations and I already explained how visits went… they didn't. Things weren't perfect but, I took care of her. Every month I never fail she gets a big fat old check from me.

Maybe it was insensitive she was getting older not younger. I knew she wanted me around and in all honesty. I tried I seriously tried to be the kid I used to be with her but it was too much for me. All I could think about was how she was keeping the most important thing from me, she's kept this secret for so long to the point where I don't even think I want to know. I'm just mad because no matter what, she'll never tell me.

That's why we barely had a relationship.

_Anything that needed to be said won't be said, so why say anything? _

She sits at the couch and I sit across from her.

"What's up mom?"

"Embry what's been going on with you?" She says so quietly to me I didn't even think I heard her.

"Uh nothing much?" I say knowing that's not the answer she wanted to hear.

"Last night I saw you look at the men you used to consider your brothers… your second family. As if they were the most irritating thing in your life,"

"The only reason I "considered" them my brothers, is because I was _told _that they were my non- biological brothers. I never actually decided for myself if I really wanted them to be my non biological family."

"Embry enough of this,"

"Enough of having a brain?" I say calmly. She sighs.

"Let's not turn this into a fight, How about that?" She asked quietly. I shrug.

"That's fine mom,"

"How do you like the resort?" She asked trying to start up conversation.

_Oh yeah… _

"It's beautiful but mom … I gave you that money for you? Not so you can go play employment office," I said.

She frowns. She frowns so deep I wonder if she'll smile again.

"What?" She asked.

"Why did you take the money I gave you and build some place for these people?" I say kind of angry just thinking about it.

"Embry in case you haven't noticed we are in a bad recession right now,"

"Mom in case you haven't noticed these people have never helped you? Or are you forgetting that you're a slut to them. The lady you have doing laundry in this building invited every mother to her house in elementary school for a get together when I started sixth grade, you weren't invited remember?" I said. She wipes away a tear.

"I do,"

"And you asked her about it and what did she say,"

"That you were a bastard child, and I was a slut." She answered.

"Exactly. Did you forget that incident? Is that why your signing her pay check?"

"Embry life isn't about getting back at the people who hurt you… That makes you just as bad as they are" She said.

"Well then damn," I say as I leave the living room. "I must be the devil," I say as I start to climb the stairs. I could hear her whisper something quietly before I turned the corner.

_I don't know who you are anymore. _

I stay in my room all day. Not bothering to leave, I went over some work documents had a couple of video conferences. Yelled at my assistant and smoked at least three blunts. By the end of the day my eyes were bloodshot. I was staring up at the ceiling in my master hotel bedroom shaking my head.

_This place was total bullshit. _

I can't believe that thing was even pregnant and Jacob is still a selfish bastard. The blonde in the Cullen's is still a bitch. There's a knock on my balcony door and I don't get up to go answer it. Leah slides it open and comes in. I turn my head and look at her. She was gorgeous in a big long sleeved sweater and nothing else. Showing off her long toned legs.

"You look like shit, how much did you smoke today?" She asked casually as she goes to my bed side table and picks up a lit blunt.

"That's my fourth one," I say casually. She sighs sitting down beside me.

"You're an emotional mess. You're worse than me," She laughs softly and I look up at her giving her a half smile.

"No one is worse than you." I say lazily. She brings it to her lips and takes a drag.

"Since when?" I ask.

"When I first went to Los Angeles I dated this guy. He was no good, and to deal with him I started smoking four sometimes six a day." She whispered. "The relationship didn't last long." "Then I started getting more modeling jobs and I was hanging around more socialite lost kids. Who smoked and did drugs to find themselves," She said with a little eye roll at the foolish behaviour of rich kids in Hollywood. I take the blunt from her.

"It's bad for you," I say taking a drag before I put it out. I was a little buzzed from all the joints I smoked that day.

"Pretty girls don't smoke," I say. She laughs a little as she climbs onto the bed and gets under the covers. I hold her close to me.

"I'm not pretty Embry…. I'm gorgeous." Is the last thing I hear before I fall into a peaceful sleep. For the first time, in ten years. And I think it had everything to do with the woman that was beside me.

Leah P.O.V

I get up tired and drowsy with a hint of a headache. I look over to the side of me to see Embry asleep like a baby and I smile softly. I look at the blunt that wasn't finished and I shook my head. I didn't want to wake him up so I just leave through the balcony and hop into mine going into my room. I don't know why we don't just use the safer way. But I guess climbing the windows was becoming our thing. I don't know. I get into my room and Berry is obviously going nuts because the front door is being knocked on. I go to answer it and it's Bella Swan. I should have smelled her.

"Leah," Says her vampire voice.

"Hello sister," I say dryly. Our parents were married, whether I liked it or not –I didn't- she was still my sister I guess.

"Can I come in?" She asks. I just stand there as I really didn't want her too. I shake my head my raven black hair falling in front of my face.

"Please?" She all but begs quietly. I roll my eyes pushing the door so she could get in. She walks in and sits down. I sit across from her.

"You smell like Embry and marijuana," She says.

"Very nice observation would you like a drop of blood?" I asked her sarcastically. She rolls her eyes. "What do you want?" I asked her as I cross my legs. Barry runs through the room and into her little spot by the door. Bella just looks at it weirdly before she speaks.

"Don't give Jacob a hard time while you're here… And don't leave."

"And why in God's name would I stay here? I come here for a day and there's already a huge drama, I even made the paper." I say holding it up for her to see.

"You people never change," I say disgusted.

"I just don't understand why you're so angry. Leah you have a life every girl in this town would die for. Same with Embry."

"Bella we had to run away from here. We had to leave everything behind. Your family came here to Forks. And you came here, and when you came you made things ten times worse. Because then you got the wolves involved with your silly little teenage romance. And then you went nuts and you got Jake even more involved. Embry lost his best friend and was doing patrols by himself those nights that Jacob held you," I say telling her things she never knew.

"The whole pack went nuts because we had to literally feel his pain. And then he came back and you left Jacob. So then Jacob was angry and we were all angry. And then you got pregnant. Embry didn't want to fight in the war against the Volturi's he thought that it didn't make sense for all of us to sacrifice for… you. You know because you caused nothing but trouble," I say

"I didn't mean-

"And then Jacob said we all had no choice. He said if we didn't do it he would Alpha command us to do it. And all the mattered was Renesme," I say telling her the truth of what really happened on our end.

"That's not true," She whispers. "You guys volunteered,"

"Do you really think this pack cared at that point at all if your little thing lived Bella? Obviously when we won the battle the pack got over it. They got over the fact that Jacob no longer cared about us. They were blinded by victory. I wasn't… so I did what Embry did. He left right after that fight I left about two maybe three years after. The point is… I'm not giving Jacob a hard time. I don't want anything to do with Jacob in the first place," Is all I say getting up.

"Leah you're here now and we all have a chance to make things different. Your mother misses you so much and so does Seth it would kill them if you left. Can we all just try… really hard to be happy?" She all but begs.

"Relax. I'm not going anywhere," I say as Berry runs into my arms and I start to climb my stairs.

"I think maybe you should talk to your brother Leah… he misses you," She says quietly.

"Thank you," I say monotone as I get up into my bedroom and close the door. When I hear her leave I pick my phone and call Seth.

"So am I invited to the wedding?... wait where's your ring?" Seth asks from the passenger side of my rental Porsche.

"Let's talk about you right now," I said avoiding the topic of my engagement ring that I was not wearing. He laughs happy to go along with it. I forgot how happy the guy could be.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about that imprint of yours," I said just trying to find anything that could get him talking. To be honest I already knew everything I needed to know about her just from last night. She had big dreams to leave this place and Seth's imprint would keep her from doing just that, unless he agreed to leave too. She was also very annoying.

"She's not just an imprint Leah. She's my future wife. I love her," He said softly

"I know Seth," I respond. He just rolls his eyes but then he smiles again.

"She's just about the sweetest girl I've ever met." He said.

"How'd you meet her?"

"I was at a diner uh just catching a burger after a patrol and there she was… asking me if I wanted a refill on my coke." He said so quietly as if he's going back into the memory. We get to a little restaurant that we used to eat at all the time. When we get out of the car we walk in and take our usual seat by the window.

"What are your plans?" I ask him as I look at the menu as he does the same.

"I got a really good offer for some of my paintings in Chicago," He starts of nervously.

"That's great what kind of offer?"

"78, 000 for five," He says I laugh as I give him a shove.

"Seth that's amazing money. I'm so proud of you," I say smiling so big I thought my face would fall off.

"Well yeah that's what I thought and it's great it's just… there are some people down their… some really good people. Who offered me a chance of a lifetime," He starts.

"Well what's the offer?"

"My own gallery, dealing art making art. You know," He says.

"Who's offering?" I ask putting menu down.

"Harry Mintz." He says I squealed.

"Seth he's the most prestigious art dealer in the world you could make millions. This is an opportunity I don't understand what's the hesitance. Is it Ashley?" I asked him. He shakes his head.

"If anything Ashley wants to leave this town as soon as possible. She wants to leave this place… She really wants me to marry her." He says smiling. I smile softly too looking at my little brother who's not so little anymore.

"I still don't understand then… what's the problem," I ask.

"Leah… when you left mom was a little bit of a mess," He said. "Soon you weren't gone just physically but emotionally you never visited you barely called,"

"I had my reasons."

"And their good reasons I'm not saying they're not. It's just that, I don't want her to think I abandoned her." He said.

"Seth that's an amazing reason it really is but you need to understand. The economy is not good. Your girlfriend wants a fairy tale life that I know you want to give her. And at the end of the day. Our mother is married to a man and has a granddaughter…. And a great granddaughter or grandson on the way. You have a family of your own now," I said telling him how it is. "You need to look out for your loved ones and your future loved ones."

"La push is not the best place for someone like Ashley. And she can stay and bite her tongue but she'll be really unhappy … and so will you." I reason with him. He nods.

"I know… I know I really want to take this. She wants me to take this too it's just, I really need to see about mom." He said.

"At the end of the day… It's up to you." I said agreeing with him. He just smiled softly at me.

"Really missed you Leah," He said. I touched his shoulder comfortably.

"Well I'm here so don't worry," I said and he smiles brightly, and I have to admit. I missed him too.

Embry P.O.V

"Ok so be nice to him?" My said on the phone as I leave my car.

"When am I not nice?" I ask rudely as I walk up the steps to what used to be my childhood home before my mom renovated it. I hang up the phone and open the door. I walk into the kitchen with a gift for the man that was her boyfriend.

Luke.

Luke was four years older than my mother, was an established restaurant owner. I've heard about him a couple times over the phone but never made a jump to meet him. Because honestly I didn't care much for him. All I said to my mom was to make sure there was no way he got a dime of the money I was giving her. I don't care how bitter I sounded, the money I made was for my mother and I and no one else. I still needed to bust her balls about this giving "Jobs" thing. Yeah she puts money in your pocket and she's suddenly not so much of a useless slut huh… bunch of lowlifes.

Luke was a pale face who like my mother, looked very young for his age. He had jet black hair that was combed back properly and a nice button down white shirt with black slacks.

"Hey," I say shaking his hand nicely. My mother emerges from the kitchen and I wrap my arm around her shoulder kissing the top of her head. She smiles up at me.

"Embry this is Luke," She says quietly as she walks into his arms. He looks down at her as if she's the only one in the room… he loved her. Let's move on.

"Nice to meet you. Treating my mom good I hope?" I say as I stuff my hand in my pocket. The three of us walk towards the kitchen.

"I'm trying my best," He says chuckling. I smile at them. There's a knock on the door and my mother goes to answer it.

"Hey Lisa my mother just wanted me to bring these paintings over fo-

"Leah?" I say softly knowing the voice. I woke up this morning and she wasn't there, I was actually sad that she wasn't. Not that I'd admit that out loud.

"Hey," She says giving me a little wave and a smile.

"Oh the paintings for the new restaurant thanks so much I was waiting for these." My mother says taking them from Leah and putting them into the fancy living room I didn't recognize from my childhood. But there were pictures of me in just about every orifice of the place. We'd have to take the ones from my awkward stages down.

"No problem." Leah said with a smile. She gives me a little wave before she turns to leave.

"Why don't you stay." I said.

"I don't want to intrude."

"Oh nonsense." My mother said putting her arm around Leah's shoulder. "Plus I need to catch up with you two anyways." She continues. When she comes into view of Luke he shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Luke." He introduced himself.

"Leah." She said smiling politely.

"This is my mothers' boyfriend." I say as I wrap my arm around her tiny shoulder. She looked at the two of them.

"Oh you don't say. Hope you're treating Lisa right?" Leah said he chuckles at being asked the same question twice.

"Trying my best." He said. All of us get seated around the table and start to put food on our plates.

"So how's work on a serious level Leah?" my mother asks. Leah smiles brightly happy that she was being asked this question by someone who actually cares, and not someone who just wants to get into her personal life and gossip about it later.

"It's actually going great I just signed probably one of the biggest contracts of my career."

"You had an agent right? Cause sometimes these hot shots like to rip you cute little girls off." I said just thinking of her best interest.

"You would know." She said giving me a little shove. I just smile at her. Unlike the dinner two nights ago you could tell that Leah and I would enjoy this one. Because we were surrounded by two people who were trying to figure out who we have become and not judging us in the process.

**Sorry for taking so long. But my lovely mother put a virus on my computer and everything I owned on my lap top got corrupted. I had to hand in my laptop to get it fixed it's still in the store. Hope you enjoyed. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
